


Norene Hears in Rhymes

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Norene's Magical, Mystical World [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Hearing in Rhymes, Humor, Librarians, Rhymes, Word Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Norene has often said that she lives in a magical, mystical world.  Add to that her oddity of hearing in rhymes, and it is understandable why the world continues to amaze and enthrall her.





	

Library worker Norene has an odd quirk in that she occasionally hears in rhymes. This tendency can lead to puzzling incidents and some quite bizarre misunderstandings.

 

In the early years of Ariel’s career at the library, she lived in the country and brought her lunch to warm in the microwave. One day as Norene was leaving for her own lunch, Ariel held up her can of low salt chicken noodle soup and confidently informed Norene that she was going to put it in a rabbit hole. Well, that puzzled Norene, and she thought about that statement on and off over lunch. When she got back to the library, she asked Ariel why she had chosen to put her chicken noodle soup in a rabbit hole.

Ariel gave her THE look and said, “Dork! I said that I was going to put it in a grab it bowl!”

 

Another time Norene was walking past the desk of the bookkeeper when the bookkeeper looked up and asked Norene, “Buy curtains today?”

Well, Norene isn’t too certain of a lot of things, especially what she’d been doing in the immediate past, but she was pretty certain that she hadn’t purchased curtains that day. Of course, if different curtains were to appear in her home, she might have to amend that statement. But she was pretty certain she’d been at work all day that particular day, so she smiled and gave the bookkeeper an enthusiastic and confident, “Nope!”

Then the bookkeeper said, “Well, I was wondering. You’re holding your back with your hand as you’re walking.”

Well, that didn’t compute with Norene, so she frowned and inquired, “What did you ask me?”

Then, with a half-grin, the bookkeeper enunciated more clearly, “Back’s hurting today?”

 

This type of experience extended for Norene beyond the library, especially with her parents. One late evening in summer out on the farm, she and her father were watching television when her father mumbled, “Ice water.” So, Norene got up during the next commercial and fixed him a nice glass of ice water and handed it to him. They continued watching the Tonight Show as he drank, then he finally set the emptied glass aside. Later, he said, “That was good, but I’d wanted the fly swatter.”

 

Norene apparently came by this trait honestly, though. Her mother also displayed a tendency to hear in rhymes. One day, Norene and her parents were in the city on a shopping spree when they stopped for a quick lunch at Dairy Queen. It was a warm day and they had the windows rolled down as they sat beside the Dairy Queen eating their sandwiches and drinking their milk shakes.

Norene and her mother were arguing about buying food. Norene‘s father was trying to get them to shut up as other Dairy Queen patrons were starting to watch them and to listen to them. He was thoroughly embarrassed by the scene that his womenfolk were creating, so he was adding some male country expressions of his own to the conversation to make them understand his viewpoint. 

The climax came when Norene said that she wanted to get linguini. Now, her mother, good country woman that she was, knew of spaghetti. But apparently she did not realize that there were different types of spaghetti, because she adamantly stated, “Well! You’re just going to have to get your own limp weenie!”

And the conversation deteriorated from there.


End file.
